sonic neo lost world
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when Geo hikari a half demon is somehow brought to the lost hex he changes the fate of one of the deadly six. now it is up to sonic, tails, Geo, and zeena to stop eggman and the rest of the deadly six and Geo makes a new friend with the nightmarian NiGHTS. follow them as they save the lost hex and mobious from destruction.
1. arrival of a devil

Summary - when Geo hikari ends up inside the world of the lost world he ends up teaming with sonic to save both mobious and the lost hex alongside his own world. Follow him as he discovers an adventure of self discovery while armed with a concept he had made reality. As he journeys as the newest hero of three worlds. Oc x zeena

part of Geo's one Saturday morning line up. watch?v=atHUYWL1eIU

An: hey there well come to my one Saturday morning. I am using the old building from Disney's one Saturday morning cartoon block as a studio as blitz and aero had destroyed my old one with infected from left for dead. Manning this place is me and my crew of muses and characters. Over at the lab is the two mobian muses in trouble themselves blitz and aero. Acting as the system operator is eclipse the witch from the l4d world. I let her stay for protecting us from the invasion. Kitmon is over by the monitor to check on our line up. Geo hikari is in the basement getting ready for the story that's first in the line up. The link up above is the theme to this new block. Soul is helping geo prepair with his parents falicia and Jon Taliban of the darkstalker world. I'm currently taking the form of my newest oc jemas mcsis.

we suddenly see a brown haired emerald eyed teen in a iornman jacket/costume and red scrub pants. He looked to be dutch Irish. "Reason was that this guy is the closest to my real world self as he was based on myself. So for now call me jemas during this block. Sorry if this is late but I was busy at fimfiction reading past sins by pen stroke. Good story" said the teen. "With that out of the way sit back enjoy the stories and have some fun. It's now gh152's one Saturday morning. Here's today's lineup : sonic lost world - chaos chronicales , then it's gokai skeletal, and finally to end off the block this next month is chronicles of the sage with kamen rider chalice :l4d making it's debut. Now then let's head into the story shall we geo your on!" Shouted jemas. Geo shot out of the basement and headed to the lab where blitz stood at the controls to a tube like device and pulled a lever sending the character into the story with a cry of: "good luck your going to need it!"

A tardis noise was heard as geo entered the story. "Well come on gang it's showtime!" Called jemas as he snapped his fingers as the screen went to black.

Chapter one enter the devil hero.

The life of one geo hikari can be compared to one uzumaki naruto. Since birth he was treated like devil spawn all his life. You see his parents died when a demon attacked the isolated town of sengakuto located in the far end of japan's island chain. At the very edge itself. Geo's parents sealed the demon into their only child using technology very more advanced then the island town. During the procedure an explosion destroyed Geo's parents leaving geo the lone survivor of the tradgety altered. His once brown hair has become metallic crimson and his teal eyes became sunset colored. Even the white of his eyes became amber. That wasn't his only change as he had a skin color similar to sunset peach as if he had a tan from fire. As he grew the townsfolk thought he was a demon even though his personality showed otherwise. He had only one friend in the form of the town mayor who was a family friend. Mayor jack tried to provide for him until geo got framed for a crime he didn't commit and was banished from the island at the age of ten. After spending a year at sea he arrived in California near long beach. With that geo started his new life at the San Bernardino area. Now eighteen years old dressed in a silver vest over a black shirt and red scrub pants he was ready for the summer break. He laced up his shadow the hedgehog shoe replicas only in blue. He just came from the last period of the day pe. Geo knew to tone down his speed around the others of the school. You see the townspeople on the island was somewhat correct. Geo was intact part demon. When the explosion happened the demon's soul was absorbed by geo along with the demon's body and abilities leaving the year old geo in the driver's seat of the resulted body. Geo knew he had powers from the demon and hid them so the government wouldn't dissect him. His powers involved growing bat wings from his back, sonic the hedgehog speed, and any kind of vision except laser. He can see thermal, night, ultraviolet, and through certain objects. Mostly electronics not clothes. He was a big fan of sonic from the Archie comics to the various shows. He was pretty much an e in those. He even had a clear prisem that looked and glowed like a chaos emerald. He was also a fan of the NiGHts games. He raced down the street like the athlete he was and made it to his apartment where his new sonic lost world game was waiting.

Well not exactly new he had the game for about seven weeks. He completed the storyline about three times. This will be the fourth play through. He found himself thinking of arena. Out of the deadly six she was the least evil of the group. He just took her to be bored with the whole thing. Geo sighed at that thought. The old zeti known as master zox was also the least evil but then again the old man tuaght the leader of the who is the most dangerous. The part demon started when his pendent glowed with a bright flash. When ever this happens he knew he was going on an adventure he would never forget. He faintly heard the words chaos control in his mind. That meant he was going into a sonic verse. He felt an odd tingle as if he was disintegrating and being put back together someplace else.

He came in the air over the lost hex. And the sights he saw were breathtaking. It was then geo noted zeena herself was walking right below him. Then geo remembered he was in the air. Then gravity took hold and he screamed alerting arena who looked up just in time to see what looked like a human fall right towards her. Then geo called out "inferno wings!" Causing fire to erupt from his back that dispersed to reveal bat like wings that was as long as his arms and as wide as zeena's hair. With a flap he stopped his decent and landed in front of arena with his back to her. The fire returned as his wings vanished and she saw his clothes were not even damaged. Curious zeena was able to clear her throat letting him know of her presence. He turned around and went wide eyed a bit. She was mostly green and black with a slight hint of purple. The head and torso was green up to the wrists which was black. She had three black stripes around her waist making it look like she wore a belt. Her green tail moved in the air attached to the middle green ring at her waist as the lower torso was black and her feet looked like heels. Her mouth was covered in black lipstick as her purple and black patterned horn stood from her hair which was green and held a unique Gothic style. Her blue eyes were set in pools of amber like his own sunset eyes. Geo knew she had a few questions on what she just saw. He sighed and said "if you want answers please wait until I get my bearings being transported from my universe by an outside force made me disoriented." Then he sat down taking deep breaths trying obviously not to black out. She saw it was a loosing battle as he paled and tilted backwards in a knew that this guy was interesting way more then what the deadly six usually does. Ever since that eggman appeared she had to endure migraines from that infernal conch of his. She sighed as she knew she had to allert the rest of the six at what she found. At least she can enjoy the peace of the location until they arrive. Quickly using the communicators eggman gave them she told the other deadly six what happened and what the guy said. For better or worse the fate of one of the deadly six has changed. - end chapter -

And that's the end of the first chapter guys read and review and give some suggestions on what Geo's weapon in this will be. Also this chapter takes place a month before the game so eggman will be trying to see what geo knows before sonic comes to lost hex. That way geo can get to know zeena more.


	2. eggman's control

Dr. ivo robotnik aka Dr. Eggman stared at the unconscious part demon in a special tube he designed. When zeena gave the report he quickly placed him in an old device of his. It was a mind control device that also acted as a DNA scanner. Eggman turned to the deadly six. "Well I now know how this human can do what he can do seems he's part demon. Not just any demon but a devil dragon. That fire zeena saw was hellfire he seems to have Sonic's speed. I just activated my machine so you can add him to your group. He's similar enough to you that you can work with him. As I can tell you six lack an aerial scout." Said eggman. The tube lowered and geo walked out with a metal band around his neck with his pendent in the center. His sunset eyes were dulled to rose color. "Now then young man introduce yourself and tell us your life story and what you can do" ordered eggman.

" I am geo hikari born in japan when I was a year old a demon attacked my hometown. My parents used advanced tech to seal the demon in me and as demons have no soul my consciousness took over the demon's mind as our bodies merged. But during the procedure the equipment exploded taking my parents. I was altered to what you see as a result. I was treated like devil spawn by the town and banished for a crime I never committed. I was left on a raft with no supplies for a year until I reached california. That was when my powers appeared. I can generate wings and fire with high speed. Only once have I taken my full demon form and I lost control so I sealed the form with a prism I found until I gain I mean full control" said geo in a lifeless tone that made zeena flinch. She never told anyone but she actually likes to know a person's personality to better gauge if they were a threat.

The way Geo's voice sounded as if his soul was stolen sent covers down her spine in a bad way. She felt actual guilt for his situation. Taken from his world and now enslaved by a madman. She resolved herself to at least have him act like himself despite the control. "Doc that tone is just creepy so I'm going to order geo here to at least act like himself. I usually gauge if others are a threat by their personality. So this to tell if he's a threat if the control is broken" said zeena and eggman had to admit she was correct and had made a very good point.

Immediately Geo's body went from emotionless to slightly full of life. The only sign he was controlled was the dulled eyes. He bowed to zeena in respect as he made a small nom looked creeped out. "Duh that's creepy still if you had this then why haven't you used this on that sonic guy you mentioned" was what he said surprising his teammates with that point.

"How do you think sonic came to be so fast. Before I was a mad scientist I was a professor at mobius university. Sonic at the time was my best student for a three year old. Then he volunteered as a test subject for this machines' prototype. I was studying chaos energy and something went wrong. Sonic was charged with to much chaos energy and the backlash caused an explosion. When I came to sonic's memory was erased to the day before we met. I quickly saw he now had power over wind and speed. So in order to try and fix my mistake I built the DNA scanner to see what happened. What I saw drove me to madness from guilt. His DNA was so overcharged with chaos energy he was as if his entire DNA was chaos energy. It was so chaotic I wasn't sure if I could reverse the effects. The mind control part was to try and get Sonic's memories back but the energy erased their existence. I quit my job and decided that until I got the resources to fix my mistake I would have to research chaos itself. That lead me to the chaos emeralds. Unfortunately the energy made my mind a little unstable and made me think the only way to get the resources is if I took over mobius. It's mostly on and off now but this past hour is the longest I been clear headed in a long time. Unfortunately I can feel a relapse in two hours. So in that time we better arm geo here with something in case his fire is useless. I have something built that might do the trick. I call it the cross-arment system. It is a weapon that can use components in any form mostly. It's basically interchangeable parts."said eggman.

Zeena then noticed geo was standing next to her looking at the others warily. She knew he subconsciously doesn't trust them but trusts her. "Then while you do that I will take geo to his quarters if he is going to turn us six to a seven" said zeena. "After that I'm hitting the hay it's getting late" she added. Zor nodded in his usual depression. Zazz was laughing at the thought of a spar with geo. Zom Nom and master zox just nodded in agreement while their leader was plotting eggman's defeat once his usefulness ended.

Geo's temporary room was bare save a bed, closet, and desk. "Geo get some rest for tomorrow we are going to train and see how well you can work with us" said zeena. "Rodger miss zeena" said geo. Zeena froze wondering how geo knew her name as he was unconscious when eggman said her name before the machine activated. She sat in her own room wondering what was going on with the new guy. She fell asleep wondering how geo knew her name. 'Is our worlds connected and he knows it from that nah that doesn't make sense' was her last thought before sleep took hold.

- end chapter -


	3. sonic's arrival

chapter three sonic's arrival!

we cut to see the tornado piloted by tails chasing the eggmobile which held a odd container in a claw like device from the claw machine games. it looked like a push button the wing of the blue biplane was a blue and peach emerald eyed humanoid hedgehog wearing white gloves and red sneakers that had gold buckles latching them closed. he was frowning at the eggmobile. "eggman you better let those animals go or else" shouted sonic to the madman that was unknowingly his old teacher. "if you insist sonic!" said eggman letting the container go. sonic immediately went into a speed dash and shot off the plane to catch the capsule but missed by an inch. 'sonic were going to have to circle around' said tails. "how predictable" said orb bot. eggman then shot the wing of the plane. "we're hit" said sonic as the plane spiraled down. "what's that in the clouds" said the blond fox with two tails in the pilot seat known as miles 'tails' prower as he tried to stabilize. "it looks like some sort of mass in the sky' said sonic. "i don't believe it it's the lost hex" said tails. "we can sight see later we got to land" said sonic.

-over at a forest on the lost hex -

zeena sighed as she watched over geo. or after master zox renamed him as zegno was practicing his martial arts. over the month he was in their world geo was considered zeena's friend. she found out how geo knew her name. apparently he had a sort of prognition ability and she kept it secret while trying to figure out how to free him. she was sure he wasn't a threat from their interactions. he may have been part demon but he had a heart of gold. she watched the odd weapon he created from eggman's spare parts. they were four components that resembled train cars for some reason.

she saw him construct a sword, staff, axe, gun, hand axe and boomerang from those parts. even a knew he was diverse in fighting style and wondered why he called the device a 'dengasher' said it was a device he saw on the internet once and was able to reverse engineer it. He was talking about the devices abilities when he suddenly went emotionless.

Zeena sighed as geo always went like this near eggman. Seems the doc was experimenting on geo and slowly taking away what made him human. His free will was almost non-existent now.

It kept zeena all she had to keep his will strong and it usually works for three days. She was worried that he would become nothing more then a mindless drone. And soon eggman appeared in his egg mobile. "What can I do for you master" droned geo.

"Sonic is here gain his trust and eliminate him when the time is right zegno your orders is to make sure sonic is dead when he least expects it" said robotnik.

"At once master" said geo as he dashed off. Zeena was now very worried she can't get his will back up with sonic there but maybe if she play her cards right sonic can free geo. She had decided to leave the deadly six anyway geo had become her friend over the month and she wanted to know him without the control.

She sighed and let the others know of eggman's orders of 'zegno' she still calls geo by his real name but not around the others. Unnoticed by eggman she sent a buzz bee to watch over geo. Unlike the badniks this buzz bee was based on thebee zecter and made a good scout.

Over with geo he just arrived in time for sonic to try and save tails from some badniks. Using gun mode on his dengasher geo shot the badniks freeing the animals and saving tails. Sonic and tails turned to see geo walk up as he disassembled his weapon.

"Hey thanks for that names sonic this is tails" said sonic. "Boku Wa hikari geo nice to meet you. What brings you to the lost hex" said geo. "A madman came here and scattered some animals I got to get them back" said sonic.

"Mind if I join then I'm a guy who hates people like that" said geo. "Sure we need a guide to this place" said sonic.

The two ran off on their way and tails went back to working on the of the trap eggman just set and that they would get some unexpected allies.

end chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 tails' curiosity

chapter 4 tails' curiosity

sonic and geo sped past badniks left and right freeing the animals inside and all the while geo's eyes got duller and movements though were not as mechanical as he felt. watching this was the buzz bee zeena sent to watch him. it watched as the two encountered the more insane member of the deadly six. zazz a purple and black rocker version of zeena and also male. he had a profound detailed chin and lower jaw and his teeth wasn't even normal. they were actually part of the jaw reminding sonic of a monster. the buzz bee went into a panic and flew by the zeti distracting him as sonic stopped.

"huh well, well so your sonic huh don't see why the doc is afraid of ya but you're about to see why i am the zeti of rath' said zazz and then he noticed geo.

"huh zegno what are you doing" asked zazz.

"zegno" asked sonic in confusion. watching from the buzz bee's optics was zeena who facepalmed at zazz's idiocy.

"i don't know sonic but i think this 'doc' is that eggman guy you told me about on the way here ready to give this guy a reason why this eggman is scared of you" asked geo with a smirk that was fake but sonic was oblivious.

"heh you're right let's go" said sonic. the duo charged and sonic noticed the pattern zazz went through. he was armed with a large orb that he sent down to smash them and if they managed to knock him off and give zazz three hits he retreats while sending orbs in their way. geo was knocking the medium orbs back to zazz distracting him and causing a repet. after five repetitions zaz growled.

"don't think this is over traitor" said zazz as he ran off.

"what's that guy's problem say how do you know him" asked sonic.

"never met the guy must have confused me with someone else" said geo still in his role.

they managed to find the container eggman dropped and freed the animals inside. the buzz bee landed on geo's shoulder and nodded to him. "guess this guy is like omega hm it got to have a name so i think i will call it zect' said sonic. zeena sweatdropped from her position as she watched this.

the two make their way back to tails and soon geo went to sleep and sonic went to talk to tails.

"hey tails something seems off about geo' said sonic.

"what is it' whispered tails.

"the locals seem to know him and the guy eggman hired a zeti if i recall what he called himself said the name zegno and seemed to know geo. he thinks the guy mistook him for someone else. like i said something is off here" explained sonic.

'hm well then maybe nothing but now i am curious as to what happened" said tails.

"hey think geo has amnesia and is really named zegno" asked sonic.

"that's one way of possibility but i doubt it' said tails was suspicious on their new ally. not noticing the buzz bee named zect was transmitting right to eggman's base.

-with eggman and the deadly six-

"See zazz now you done it"facepalmed zeena.

"You, you, you imbicile I ordered zegno to infiltrate Sonic's group and kill him when the chance came to be. You got the job to be harder then it should! Zavok can't your team Ever get something right. So far zeena is proving to be more competent then zazz" said eggman who rolled up his sleeves and gave zazz a devestating punch to the head.

This actually sent zazz into the wall over forty feet away and creating a seven ft deep crater, this made the zeti of depression actually go wide eyed.

"Oh shit he doesn't need the conch to go toe to toe with us -gulp- remind me never to make him mad" he said.

"Well if you need me I'm going to face that hedgehog and fix zazz's mistake" said zeena as she ran out not wanting to feel how strong eggman is personally.

"But ma I am just a zeti looking to be a musician" said zazz in a daze before he lost consciousness.

Zom and master zox looked at eggman in fear. Zavok chuckled.

"Well doctor not everyday zazz get's concussed his strength usually prevents it and you managed to send him to a wall and stuck there. But something tells me zeena wasn't telling everything" said zavok.

Zeir just sighed. "We are all doomed this is becoming to trublsome" he said heading to his room.

"Eggman we will keep a close eye on zeena just concetrait on sonic for now" said orbot.

"I quite agree there your lucky you have such a hard-boiled detective on the case let's go aibou" said cubebot with a fedora that said wind scale as he got on a motercycle that was black on the front half and green on the back half.

He rode out and eggman looked to orbit in confusion. "He thinks he's a detective and really hates being called half-boiled, this voice chip actually is more comfortable then the previous ones. Not even annoying" explained orbit.

"Where did he find that voice chip" asked zavok.

"Zegno's room he had it built on his desk. Got to say it suits him" said orbit.

The four looked surprised before cubebot dragged orbot away."we are wasting time partner" said cubebot.

-tails-

tails yawned and before he went to sleep spotted the prism on Geo's collar. 'Wonder what that is' thought tails as they fell asleep. Unaware that what will happen will be the worst mistake made in this journey.

End chapter


End file.
